The Twilight 25: Round 3
by ooza
Summary: A one-shot & drabble challenge based on 25 or, you know, 9 picture prompts. See individual stories for more information.
1. Prompt 9

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
Prompt #: 9  
Pen name: ooza  
Paring: Edward & Bella  
Rating: M

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

My phone chimes as I walk through my front door, indicating I have a new email. _Please don't let it be work_, I think as I pull it out of my pocket. What fun is leaving early on my birthday if I have to go right back to the office?

The email is from Nastygrrl69 with the subject "BJ for my BDay?" _What the fuck?_ I open it and my jaw drops after reading the first line.

**I'll spank you till your ass is raw birthday boy.**

"Who the fuck is this?" I mutter aloud. As I scroll down there are a few suggestive innuendos of things this chick would like to do to me. I internally cringe at the visual my mind conjures up. There's a link to a craigslist posting at the bottom. I'm about to click on it when my phone chimes again.

Another email. Same subject. This time from babeejane.

**i want ur giant cock in my tight pussy. can u host? the rents are home.**

"What the fuck?" I hear two more chimes but I ignore them and click on the link. When I see the online listing I immediately start to panic. "Oh, no. No way. No fucking way."

…

_seattle craigslist personals casual encounters_

_**June 20 – BJ for my BDay? – 25 (pic)**_

_It's my birthday and I need to release a load. I'm very skilled with my tongue and love licking pussy. I have plenty of stamina so you can ride my giant cock all night long. Anything goes but don't forget about my birthday spanking. I've been a very naughty boy. Email me: ecullen17[at]…_

…

"My email? My fucking email?!" It gets worse as I scroll down the page. "That's not my dick! Oh my God, that's… that's a huge fucking dick."

Emmett. He's the only logical explanation to why a personal ad for me would be online. I scroll through my phonebook searching for Emmett's number as the emails continue coming in. He picks up on the second ring.

"Edward! Happy birthday, man. I didn't forget about you. I was just waiting until I knew you'd be home before I called. You want to grab a drink to– "

"Cut the crap, Emmett. Is this your idea of funny?" I seethe into the phone.

"Uhh, bro? I'm not even going to pretend I know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb, jackass. You put a personal ad for me on craigslist. There's a picture of a huge motherfucking cock on there–"

This time Emmett interrupts me. "Whoa, man. I don't care to hear about the size of your man parts."

"It's not mine!" I exclaim.

"Then why do you think it's your personal ad?"

"Because my email address is in it," I hiss through clenched teeth.

"Maybe it's a typo."

"A typo," I mock. "A typo? Honestly, Emmett. I'm not buying it. Besides, you put the part about the birthday spanking in there." I don't know why I even bother to continue having this conversation with Emmett. He already knows what's in the listing.

"Birthday spanking!" he hoots through a fit of laughter. His reaction causes me to doubt my belief that he's the poster. Emmett isn't _this_ good at acting. "Tell me, Edward. Were there any spelling errors in this thing?"

"No," I answer.

"Complete sentences? Good grammar?" he asks.

"Yes."

"Then it obviously wasn't done by _moi_."

Damn. The man makes a valid argument. "Jasper," I spit.

"So, drinks then?"

We agree on a time and place to meet before I call Jasper. He laughs as he answers the phone. "Edward, I've been waiting for you to call. Happy birthday."

"Whatever, ass. What's with the craigslist post?" I immediately accuse.

"Thought you'd benefit from a little birthday sex," Jasper says sincerely.

"I don't need your help, Jazz."

"Yeah, well, you're not doing so well on your own. You work too much, Edward. It's your birthday. Loosen up. Go have fun."

"Take it down, Jasper," I demand.

"I'll remove it tomorrow. Just wait and see what happens. You never know–" I hit the end button on my phone without letting him finish. I don't need his help getting laid. If I wanted to bang someone, I would be out doing just that. A personal listing is not the way –

_Ding_

_Ding – Ding – Ding_

"You've got to be kidding me," I tell my phone. My finger hovers over the power button. If I just turn it off until tomorrow maybe this whole ordeal will go away.

Or maybe Jasper is right. Reading the emails won't hurt anything. Who knows? One of these girls might turn out to be a lot of fun. Instead of turning the phone off I reopen my email and scan through quickly.

**iheartvamps: OMG IS THAT REALY YOUR PEEEENIS?**

No thanks.

**Tanyaxxx: You can fuck my ass if I can fuck yours.**

Yikes.

**: Looking for a man your age to make me feel young again. You can call me mama. I've got a drawer full of wooden spoons.**

Fucking creepy.

**WolfGirl: i want you to release your load all over my face**

Pass.

**waterwerksluvr**

DELETE! DELETE! DELETE!

Bad idea. Very bad idea. If these emails don't stop when Jasper takes down the listing I swear to God I am going to change my email address. I might even change my name. I continue deleting emails throughout the afternoon. Some of the girls sound nice but most of them seem downright nuts. After a while I stop reading the messages entirely. At first, I feel bad for ignoring them, but there's no way I'm hooking up with someone because of a personal ad for myself that I didn't even post.

I am intent on not having anything to do with these girls so it takes me by surprise when I find myself staring at a particular name on the screen.

Bella1987.

Bella. I wonder if that's her name or if she's referring to herself as beautiful. By the year on her email address we are probably close in age. Unless that's the year she graduated, in which case she's a little too old for me. I groan and shake my head. It doesn't matter what her email address means; I'm not getting involved. I press delete but when the confirmation pops up I hit cancel and open the email.

**Happy birthday. I hope it's been a good one so far. Would you like to chat?**

Without making a conscious decision my fingers start typing a reply.

**Hello beautiful! Thank you for the birthday wishes. My day has recently become better. I would love to chat with you. What is your name?**

I hit send and anxiously wait for a response. The familiar chime fills the room after a couple of minutes.

**Great! My name is Bella, what's yours? Have you made plans for the evening?**

Her name _is_ Bella. My palms are sweating and my heart beats erratically as I continue to type.

**No plans for the evening. Would you like to hang out? I'm Edward.**

What the hell am I doing? I just asked a complete stranger if she wants to get together for the evening. Someone who answered a personal ad which was obviously sexual in nature. This has recipe-for-disaster written all over it.

**I would love to hang out. No offense, but is that picture really you?**

Now things get tricky. If I tell her the truth now, she'll bail. If I lie to her and – God willing – we end up in bed, she's going to find out on her own and then I'm fucked… or in this case possibly _not_ fucked. I should just bail now before I'm in too deep. Besides, I don't want to disappoint the girl if she spent all day prowling the internet for giant mutant cocks.

**No it's not. Sorry to disappoint.**

I set my phone down with a sigh. How did I go from thinking this was a ridiculous idea to being disappointed that my dick isn't the size of a Guinness can? Another chime pulls me out of my self-loathing and I quickly swipe my phone off the coffee table.

**Thank God! That thing is terrifying. Can I have a real pic?**

Bella wants a real picture?

**Of my cock?**

**Yes. :)**

All right. I can do this. Deep breaths Edward. She was terrified by Cockenstein so there's nothing to be ashamed of. I undo my fly before pulling my dick out of my pants. I'm already aroused from the emails from Bella so it only takes a few strokes before I am fully hard. Grabbing my phone I take a few photos, experimenting with different angles before deciding on the picture that suits me best. I send the photo and wait nervously for her to reply. Damn, why didn't I ask for a picture in return? Fifteen minutes pass before she sends another email.

**What's your addy?**

I call Emmett to cancel our plans for the evening then pace around the living room waiting for Bella to arrive. I'm not sure if I'm up for this. Perhaps I can convince her to settle for dinner and a movie instead. Long after I expect her to arrive, I find myself standing in front of the window, perking up every time a car drives down the street. Just as I'm about to give up waiting for her and call Emmett back, a car pulls into the driveway.

I watch in fascination as the car door opens. A small brunette gets out of the driver's seat and slowly approaches the house. Not wanting to appear to eager, I step to the side and peek out from behind the curtain. When she reaches the door she hesitates and wrings her hands together before knocking.

Taking deep breaths to calm myself, I count to ten before opening the door. The girl is beautiful – long dark hair, eyes the color of chocolate, a tiny frame accentuated by a tight shirt and low-rise jeans. She fidgets nervously as her eyes dart around behind me. I realize that I'm gawking at her like an idiot.

"Bella?" _Way to go Captain Obvious_.

She nods and shyly says, "Hi."

"I'm sorry. Please, come in." I move out of the way and she steps through the threshold. This is awkward. Do we shake hands? Hug? The sound of the door closing causes her to jump. "Are you all right? Would you like a drink?"

"No. I'm fine, thank you," she answers quickly. "Look, there's something I need to tell you."

Oh boy. I knew this was too good to be true. _Please don't be a man, please don't be a man._ "Okay."

"My friends dared me to answer a personal ad and they picked yours and I was supposed to stand you up but I felt bad becauseyouseemlikeaniceguyandit'syourbirthday," she spills out before taking a deep breath. "Is it really your birthday?" she asks hesitantly. Her confession leaves me speechless and I nod as I struggle to collect my thoughts. "I just wanted to let you know. Sorry I wasted your time. Happy birthday, Edward."

Bella makes for the door but I grab her arm before she can reach the handle. "Wait," I plead. "Don't go." She turns to face me with a curious expression. I can't let her leave thinking she was the only one being deceitful. "I didn't place that ad. My friend did as a joke. I'm not _that_ guy, I swear. You are the only person I responded to. I just liked your email. I thought you sounded nice," I ramble.

"So… you're not looking for someone to… spank you?"

"No! God no!" It dawns on me that neither of us are interested in some crazy one-night stand. "Do you want to go to dinner? Maybe see a movie or something after?"

An ear-to-ear grin spreads across Bella's beautiful face. "I'd love to!"

**The End**


	2. Prompt 7

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
Prompt #: 7  
Pen name: ooza  
Paring: Bella & Edward  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

She walked casually down the deserted street. After a week of the bright summer sun, the darkness was freeing. Footsteps echoed in the distance. She slowed, allowing the gap between predator and prey to close.

She turned to strike when the human was about to pass. Fear shot through the man as he looked into hungry red eyes. Instinct told him to flee from the dark haired beauty in front of him but he couldn't. Something in his green eyes caught her attention. She attacked the soft flesh of his neck but didn't bite to kill.

She bit to keep.


	3. Prompt 2

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
Prompt #: 2  
Pen name: ooza  
Paring: Bella & Edward  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

She spotted him from across the bar and her heart immediately went into overdrive. Without a second thought, she excused herself from the table, where she was surrounded by friends, and made her way up to the bar.

"Edward?" she asked as she approached the man. Even though she knew it was him, a small part of her was in denial. How long had it been since she laid her eyes on his bronze colored mop of hair, his gorgeous face, his green eyes?

Fifteen years, give or take.

The man glanced up at her but quickly looked away. He took a swig of beer and grimaced slightly as he set the bottle back on the bar. His complete disregard caused a wave of hurt to wash over her.

"Edward," she said again.

"Sorry. You must have the wrong person," he said as he peeled off a strip of the label from his bottle of beer.

The anguish of his obvious rejection overshadowed any hurt she previously felt. "I'm sorry," she mumbled as she turned to walk away. This was nothing new. She was used to him having the final say. They were high school sweethearts and, not knowing any better, she let him make all the decisions. It lead to the downfall of their relationship. At his insistence, she went to the highest rated college that accepted her—across the country—even though she would have rather went where he had. When she graduated she was ready to move home to be with him but he wouldn't let her. "I'm not worth it, Bella," he had said. "I'll only hold you back."

Those words still hurt but, over the years, she had discovered he was right. Without him in her life, she learned to be strong and independent. She was no longer a pushover; she always stood up for the things she believed in. As she walked away, she wasn't naïve to the fact that she so quickly reverted to her old self the minute he was around. She stopped in her tracks, set in her resolve. She was in her thirties now, not the little girl he used to know, and he wouldn't have the upper hand any longer. With a deep breath, she returned to the man at the bar.

"I know it's you, Edward. And I think it's really ignorant of you to think I would actually believe otherwise." Although he was listening, he continued to peel at the label, not acknowledging the woman's presence. "I haven't seen you in _years_, Edward. I just wanted to say hello." He sighed and turned his head away from her. He tried to keep his expression impassive but she could see the tension in his jaw and the way he frowned slightly as he looked across the room. "I'm going to start this conversation over. If _I'm_ not worth _your_ time, please feel free to continue acting like this.

"Hello, Edward."

The man turned his head toward her but didn't look her in the eyes as he quietly spoke. "Hi, Bella."

She breathed a sigh of relief and cautiously sat on the stool next to him. "How have you been?" she asked after an awkward moment of silence.

"Been better."

"Oh." If she thought he would initiate any conversation, she was mistaken. "What have you been up to?"

"You're looking at it," he answered dryly.

The conversation was uncomfortable but she wasn't about to let his attitude intimidate her. "Well… I just moved back to town. I've been traveling throughout the country since college." His only reply was a nod. "It will be strange," she continued. "The longest I've lived anywhere was fourteen months and that was almost ten years ago."

"You're moving home?" he asked, his interest suddenly peaked.

"Yes."

"Hmm. Why?"

"I miss my family most of all. My friends too. I've met a lot of people but it's not the same. By the time I really got to know someone, I'd end up moving again. It was fun but I'm ready for some stability in my life. And I've always wanted a house and what better place than here?"

"You sound happy."

She was thrilled that he was participating in the conversation, even if it was only a few words at a time. "Yeah," she agreed. "I am."

"Then I'm happy for you." He cracked a smile and looked at her for the first time since she approached him. She was beautiful. More beautiful than she was in high school. More beautiful than the image he had conjured up of what she would look like today—an image he thought about every day since she left so many years ago. He was smiling because, for the first time, he truly believed he made the right decision when he let her go; the proof stood right in front of him.

"Do you want to go out sometime?" she asked, encouraged by his smile.

His face immediately fell. He had removed himself from her life once already and it was for the better. He didn't believe she would benefit from having him in her life then and he sure as hell didn't think it would be any different now. What would be the point of everything she achieved in the last 15 years if she were to throw it away on him? "No, I don't think so," he said coldly.

The woman looked away before he could see the tears forming in her eyes. "Okay then," she said as she stood up. She didn't want him to get the best of her but she wasn't going to sit there and take his bad attitude either. "I should get back to my friends."

"Wait." His voice was small as he called after her. "Don't leave." She eyed him curiously but made no move to sit back down. "I'm sorry if I'm acting like an asshole. It's not that I don't want to but… it's better this way. Trust me."

"You are acting like an asshole." The man winced at her words. "It's not that I don't trust you, Edward, but I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions."

He made a mental list of all the reasons he shouldn't entertain the idea of rekindling his relationship with the beautiful woman standing before him. He was recently laid off and facing eviction, already being a few months behind on the rent. Without a steady paycheck he was unable to pay child support for the two children he fathered. As guilty as it made him feel, the small amount of money he earned doing side jobs was spent at this very bar. Sometimes he wondered if his drinking habits were bad enough to constitute getting help. "My life is a mess, Bella. I'm trying to save you the trouble of figuring that out on your own."

"I like figuring things out on my own," she told him. "But if you don't want to see me – "

"I do. I've missed you," he said quickly.

She was shocked by his admission, always assuming he had moved on. "Would you like to go somewhere tomorrow?" she asked hopefully.

The man was suddenly apprehensive about seeing her. He couldn't afford a nice dinner or movie and he wasn't about to ask her to pay. He racked his brain thinking of something they could do. He was about to ask if they could wait a week, in hopes that he could find some odd jobs to do, when the perfect solution came to him.

He would pack a picnic lunch and bring her to the meadow—their meadow. It was a comfortable place; a place they always went to talk. They could lay on a blanket, just like old times, and talk about what they've been through since they last saw each other. He would let her make her own decision about whether she wanted him in her life, something he should have done a long time ago.

"I would," he said. "And I know the perfect place."

**The End**


	4. Prompt 15

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
Prompt #: 15  
Pen name: ooza  
Paring: Bella & Edward  
Rating: M

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

I woke up to the sound of a whistle blowing. The Master of Ceremonies sang "Ooh-ooh!" into a microphone and was echoed by the poolside crowd. Caribbean music filtered into the room. My head pounded. It was so loud. _Why was it so loud?_

I opened my eyes. The bright light made the throbbing in my head even worse. I squeezed them shut and smashed my face into the pillow. The movement only amplified how shitty I felt. This was the exact reason going to Mexico for spring break was a bad idea.

"Ooh-ooh!"

"_Ooh-ooh!"_

_Wasn't this why we sprung for an ocean side room, so we wouldn't have to deal with this?_ I heard the MC address the crowd bilingually.

"Hola, hola guapos y hermosas. ¡Es hora sexy! Vamos a empezar el concurso de Trajes de Bano en diez minutos. Asi que a ponerse la zunga, el bikini o el Speedo. Hagan fila al lado del Bar, no se coman  
a los meseros. Habran Primer Lugar, Segundo Lugar y tercer lugar, los premios son en Alcohol asi que solo adultos por favor.

"Hello, hello ladies and gentleman. It is sexy time! We are going to begin the swimming suit competition so go put on your bikini or Speedo. Make a line by the bar and do not eat the waiters. There is going to be first, second, and third place winners. Prizes will be alcohol so adults only please."

I am never drinking again.

"Ooh-ooh!"

"_Ooh-ooh!"_

_Why are they so loud?_ Four nights here and this was the first time I've woken up to something other than the soothing sound of ocean waves. I opened my eyes again, squinting from the light filtering in from the glass balcony door. That's when I noticed something was off. This wasn't my room; it was backwards. The bed should have been against the other wall. _But… if it's not my room…_

As if on cue, a muffled groan sounded behind me. I flipped over to look at the person lying next to me and my head throbbed in objection to the sudden movement. To my extreme mortification, it was a man—a shirtless man. I struggled to recall anything that happened in the last 24 hours. I remembered going out for dinner with Alice and Rose. There was tequila, _lots _of tequila. We formed a train at the bar and drank more tequila, straight from the bottle multiple times. The guy behind me was getting a little too friendly with his hands. _Is this him?_

He propped himself up on his arm and looked at me, mirroring what I'm sure was my own horrified expression. The sheet fell from his torso and exposed a sliver of skin on his hip, alerting me to his lack of underwear. I looked away quickly.

That's when I realized I was naked as well.

I quickly wrapped my arms over my chest and held the sheet tightly in place. "Did we…" I stopped. I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer.

"I don't think so," he said after peeking under the blanket. "But I can't remember anything."

"Me neither," I said awkwardly as I lay next to him. What I really wanted to do was find my clothes but I had such a miserable hangover that I couldn't bring myself to sit up. In fact, I was probably still drunk. That was good because, if I was sober, I'd be flipping out right now.

"Um, excuse me a moment," he said. When I looked at him he was sliding out of bed and holding the sheet in front of him.

"Sorry." I turned my head toward the door to offer him privacy. When the bathroom door clicked shut, I slowly rolled onto my side and looked around the room, hoping to find my clothes. It didn't take me long to spot them. The sheet stuck to my back as I sat up and left behind a burning sensation as it peeled away. _Damn it, I must have sat in the sun for too long yesterday_.

"Cinco minutos hasta empieza la competencia de trajes de bano. Solo tenemos un hombre. ¡Necesitamos más! Vamanós caballeros, las señoritas quieren una excusa para mirarlos. ¡Deben darlas lo que quieren, es la regla número uno! ¡No sean tímidos! Formen fila cerca del bar.

"Five more minutes until the swimsuit competition. We only have one man so far. We need more! Come on gentleman, the ladies want an excuse to ogle you. You must give them what they want, it's rule number one! Don't be shy! Line up by the bar."

"Ooh-ooh!"

"_Ooh-ooh!"_

A loud holler came from inside the bathroom. "Fuck! Fucking, shit, fuck—no fucking way!"

I wrapped the sheet around my body tighter as the naked guy burst out of the bathroom. He was holding a towel low on his hips. _Hello abs!_ If we had slept together, I couldn't be too upset about it. I've done worse. "Isabella?" he asked uncertainly.

I wasn't sure if it was the sheer disbelief on his face or his use of my real name that made me uneasy. "Y-yes."

He turned around before dropping the towel.

Normally, I would have thought he had a nice ass but I was distracted by the intricately designed script tattoo across his lower back. It was one word—a name, in fact.

_Isabella_

"Oh god," I said as I flew out of the bed with the sheet still wrapped around me. My entire body protested at being forced vertical but I didn't care. I knew immediately that whatever was on my back wasn't a sunburn. I tried twisting my head around but I couldn't see anything beyond my shoulder. The motion nauseated me and I ended up falling face-first back onto the bed. I felt the sheet being tugged from my backside but I didn't complain. "It's a tattoo, isn't it?"

"Yep."

"What does it say?"

"Edward."

"Is that your name?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes."

I groaned. The bed dipped under his weight as he sat down next to me. "I have to go. My friends are probably worried." I got out of the bed again and dressed as quickly as I could. Standing was still a bit difficult. He had the decency to keep his eyes averted from me. Instead, he remained seated on the bed with his head in his hands and a pillow on his lap. He didn't move or say anything else as I walked out the door.

Thankfully, we were at the same hotel and I was back in my room within minutes. Unfortunately, we were at the same hotel and I would probably run into him again. By the paleness of his skin, I guessed he hadn't been here for very long so it was unrealistic of me to hope he'd be leaving soon. _Like today_.

I tiptoed in the room. I had no idea what time it was. If Alice and Rose were still asleep, maybe I could sneak in and avoid the Spanish Inquisition.

They weren't in the room but a note was on the bed.

_Dear Whore,_

_When you're done whoring around meet us at the beach. Love you (no matter how many diseases you're carrying)!_

_R & A_

Very funny, Rosalie. I wasn't offended; they have both slept with way more men than me.

They were going to grill me about what happened last night, I just knew it. The problem was that there was nothing to tell. I couldn't remember anything. Maybe I should make something up to satisfy them. The only thing I was certain of was that I didn't want to show them the tattoo.

I took a shower before putting on a bikini. Why couldn't one-piece suits be in style right now? The waistband of my shorts was uncomfortable during my short walk to the room but I had nothing else to wear. I rummaged through Alice's suitcase and found a green sundress to wear instead.

It didn't take long to find my friends on the beach. Both of their mouths hung open when they saw me.

"Did hell freeze over or something?" Rose asked.

"What?"

"Yeah," Alice chimed in. "You're wearing a dress. What gives?"

"Oh, I spilled something on my shorts," I lied.

"Like what, jizz?" I gave Rose my best bitch face. "Okay then. We were just about to take a swim. Want to join us?"

"Sure." The girls stood up and made their way toward the water. Crap. What was I going to do now? If I took off the dress they'd see the tattoo. Maybe Alice wouldn't mind if I swam while wearing it. Wait, could I even go in the water with a new tattoo? It seemed like a bad idea. Screw it. What's the worst that could happen? It would break down? Fade? Neither of those options seemed so bad and I refused to spend the next four days beached like a whale.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Rose called as I entered the water. I ignored her.

"Hey, I was going to wear that tonight," Alice whined.

"Sorry, I forgot," I said, feigning ignorance. "I'm still a little drunk." It wasn't a complete lie. Alice gave me a dirty look but dropped the subject.

We didn't stay in the water very long. I was in the process of wringing the excess water out of the dress when a loud voice said, "Ladies."

By Alice's and Rose's reactions, I assumed the company of the man was welcome. I turned around to see not one but three men approaching. I didn't get the chance to really look at the two closest to us because the one that trailed behind captured my attention. He was the only one wearing a t-shirt.

Everything around me disappeared as he walked directly to me. _Damn, he was good looking. Why couldn't I remember our evening together?_ It was so unfair.

"Edward," I greeted him.

"Isabella."

"Please, call me Bella."

"Bella." He smiled. "Will you take a walk with me?" I nodded and fell into stride beside him as he walked. "Nice dress," he said sarcastically.

"Nice shirt," I retorted.

He chuckled. "Look, Bella, I'm sorry about the way I acted this morning. It wasn't very gentlemanly of me." I opened my mouth to say something but he cut me off. "I found a receipt. Apparently I paid for our tattoos last night."

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say.

"I want to pay to get yours removed… or covered, whichever you prefer."

"Oh!" I did not expect him to offer _that_. "I couldn't ask that of you. It's too much. Pay to get yours removed. I'll figure something out on my own."

"Can I at least do something nice for you?"

"Like what?" I asked apprehensively.

"Can I take you to dinner tonight?" When I hesitated, he continued. "No alcohol! I'd like to actually remember it. I'll even make sure you get back to your room at the end of the night. I promise."

I couldn't say no to his boyish grin. Or his rockin' body. "Sure," I agreed. "I'd like that."

He took my hand and we continued walking down the beach. Who knows? Maybe I'll end up keeping the tattoo after all.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**Special thanks goes to:**

**IngenueFic fic for her mad beta skillz**

**azucena34 & twilightchica06, my new Twitter buddies who were kind enough to offer the Spanish translations.**


	5. Prompt 16

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
Prompt #: 16  
Pen name: ooza  
Paring: Edward & Bella  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

"And this is your office." The HR Manager, Shelly Cope, opened the door to my new corner office. "Well, it's Swan's office, actually, but most of the time you'll work in here." Correction—the not-my-corner-office.

It was my first day at Whitlock, Masen & Whitlock, the most successful law firm in the state. I would like to say I was the most qualified applicant but, in actuality, my uncle was one of the owners.

Nepotism. Isn't it grand?

I wasn't sure how I was going to remember where everything was in this place. Conference rooms, copy center, break room, the not-my-corner-office. This place was a maze. The same low ceilings, tall grey cubicle walls, and nondescript office doors filled every floor.

"One last thing. Swan is in court this morning and won't be in until after noon. You should take the time to read the company policies handbook. I'll need those signed pages back before you receive your first paycheck."

She left me on my own then, my orientation officially complete. I took a seat at the oversized mahogany desk but only got about a page and a half into the handbook before my ADD kicked in. There were a lot of trinkets on the desk and I spent a good portion of the morning playing with them. The first thing to occupy my time was an ooze-filled hourglass. It was blue. The first time I flipped it over, it took six minutes and 37 seconds for all the liquid to funnel through to the other side. I timed it three more times, all the readings were within ten seconds. When I got bored with that, I moved on to the magnet tree. I made all sorts of formations with the star and moon shaped magnets. It was easily the thing that ate up the most of my time.

I picked up the name plate that sat on the desk. "I. Swan," I read the name aloud. It seemed like a bit of overkill. The name was on the door, after all. Practically bored to tears, I decided to walk around the floor, remembering there was a vending machine somewhere. I would kill for a Mountain Dew right now. As I stepped out of the office, a seductive voice rung out from behind me.

"Well, hello there." I turned around to see a tall, thin blonde walking toward me. "You must be one of the new lawyers. My name is Rosalie Hale." She extended her hand for me to shake. Her grip was firm. Painfully firm.

"Hello. I'm Edward Cullen."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Do they have you working any big cases yet?"

"No. Actually, I'm not a lawyer, I'm a paralegal."

"Oh," Rosalie said disdainfully and dropped my hand immediately. "Well, then. Have a nice day, Edward."

She walked away quickly, leaving me dumbfounded. I wasn't sure what the sudden attitude change was about. Shrugging it off, I continued my search for something caffeinated. I opened the door that I thought led to the break room but turned out to be the copy room instead. I turned around to leave and ran directly into someone.

"Ouch! You stepped on my foot," the woman complained.

"I'm so sorry. What can I do?" I felt horrible as she pulled off her high heel and massaged the top of her foot.

"You can start by making me ten copies of this." She slammed a large book into my chest, causing an _oomph_ to escape my lips. "Full color, multipurpose white, single-sided, and spiral-bound. The plastic binding, not the medal; any color is fine. Oh, and I'll need an electronic file also. This is important. I need these within the hour."

I stared blankly at the woman and she looked back at me expectantly. "I'm not sure what any of that means," I confessed. "I don't work in here – "

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sir! Are you a lawyer?" she asked apologetically.

"I'm actually the new paralegal."

"Oh." The woman looked me up and down. "I thought you were a little dressed up to be the copy boy."

"Maybe you can help me. I'm looking for – "

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Look, I'm fighting deadlines here. Just pass the message along whenever the kid who works in here gets back." She gestured to the book in my arms and exited the room like it was on fire.

"What the hell?" I mumbled. I laid the book on top of one of the many copy machines and snuck out of the room, hoping the woman hadn't seen me leave. I'll have to remember to be nice to the poor "copy boy."

Giving up on the idea of a finding anything around here myself, I stuck my head into the nearest cubicle. "Excuse me," I said to a redheaded woman. "Can you point me in the direction of the vending machines?"

The chair spun around and a pair of clear blue eyes looked at me. The woman smiled warmly. "It's down that hallway over there." She stood up and pointed. "Right behind the fake tree. See it?"

"Yes, thank you, uh – "

"Victoria," she offered.

"Thank you, Victoria. I'm Edward."

"It's nice to meet you, Edward. Are you new?"

"Yes," I answered, relieved to finally meet someone friendly. "It's my first day."

"Oh?" Victoria batted her eye lashes. "Do you have anyone… _assisting_ you? I can be very helpful."

I chose to ignore her innuendo, instead answering her question seriously. "Thank you but I'm not a lawyer. I'm assisting Swan, actually."

A strange expression fell over Victoria's face. "You're a… paralegal?" She tried to stifle a giggle but was unsuccessful. "Well, I have a lot of work to do. It was nice talking with you, Edward." She sat down and turned away from me without another word.

What the hell? Are all these women _Hot For Lawyers_ or something?

Giving up on the idea of soda, I headed back to the not-my-corner-office and sat down behind the desk again. I threw my feet on the desk and started fiddling with a Rubik's Cube. I was just about to peel the stickers off when a light tap sounded on the door.

"Hello," a pleasant voice called. A woman stepped into the room. She was stunning with beautiful brown hair, brown eyes, and a rockin' hot body. Women in skirt suits were just so hot! "I'm Bella. You must be the new guy, right?"

I wasn't falling for this act again. I wanted to test out my theory to see if the women here would treat me differently if they thought I was a lawyer. I nodded and said, "I'm the new lawyer."

Bella frowned. "You're a lawyer? You're not Edward?"

"Yes, I'm Edward." How did she know my name?

"Edward, the new lawyer," she stated.

"Yes?" Something about her tone made me nervous.

"Well, Edward, the new lawyer, I'm Isabella Swan, your new boss, and I would greatly appreciate it if you removed your feet from my desk."

**The End**


	6. Prompt 10

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
Prompt #: 10  
Pen name: ooza  
Paring: Edward & Bella  
Rating: M

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

My palms are sweaty as I fret over my first date with Bella. I knock on her door and she opens it right away.

"Hi, Edward. Where do you want to go?" she asks with a smile on her face. "There's a fun little place across town that makes the best drinks _and_ has desserts."

"I'm sorry," I apologize, "but I don't have a car."

"Then how did you get here?" she asks in confusion. I point to my bike. "Oh! Well, in that case, I have beer and, for dessert, you'll do just fine."

I eagerly follow her inside.


	7. Prompt 23

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
Prompt #: 23  
Pen name: ooza  
Paring: Edward & Bella  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

I dug through my purse in search of my cell phone.

"Need a light?" a man asked as he approached.

"I don't smoke." I held my purse tighter and glanced around to see if anyone else was near.

"Neither do I," he said.

"Then why…"

"Ice breaker," he explained. "I wanted to talk to you."

"What if I had said yes?"

He flicked on a lighter and his face was briefly illuminated by the flame. "I'm always prepared."

"Do you have a phone?" I asked.

"Of course." He reached in his pocket and offered me his shiny, silver cell phone.


	8. Prompt 24

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
Prompt #: 24  
Pen name: ooza  
Paring: Edward & Bella  
Rating: M

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

I gazed up longingly at her apartment. It had been five long years since I had last seen her.

Since I left.

I took a deep breath. Her scent filtered out of the open window and caused my throat to burn like never before. I ascended the fire escape quicker than humanly possible but it didn't matter. No one was awake at this hour to notice. I prayed to any god listening that she would forgive me. I was prepared to beg for however long it took.

I needed to put an end to the blackness. I missed the stars.


	9. Prompt 11

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
Prompt #: 11  
Pen name: ooza  
Paring: Bella & Edward  
Rating: M

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

Bella was thrilled that Edward agreed to take a road trip with her. For two weeks straight there was nothing but the wind in their hair, a map, and Bella's camera to document their journey.

Their nights were filled with passion. It didn't matter if they were in a hotel, bed and breakfast, or the back of her car. On the last night, Edward picked up the camera and snapped a photo of Bella. This was what he wanted to remember about the trip the most.

The love of his life. Nude, dampened with sweat, and splayed out beneath him.


End file.
